KCG-03 Gundam GingaGazer
The KCG-03 known as GingaGazer is the gunpla created by Joshua Chasseur. Armaments * Beam Pistol :An enhanced version of the Stargazer gundam's original beam pistol with a reinforced brass barrel. * Beam swords :2 beam swords from the original Shining gundam stored on the left hip armor * Starla Seer sword :A slightly modified GN Sword IV taken from the the sword base is stored on the right hip armor. while the sword equipped with a gunblade as a handle, is primarily used as a rifle. When fully equipped with 3 (charged) gunblade bits it is capable of performing the 'Starlight Zankou(afterglow)' attack. * Beam Shields :2 modified guards from the original Stargazer which have a stronger beam output and can act as absorb receptacles. They also protect the Ginga Shot beam cannons underneath. * Ginga Shot :4 total (1 underneath each guard) beam cannons taken from the Shining gundam's arm mounted cannons (used only once in G Gundam). They can also generate a Beam saber. * Large Bore Vulcan :4 vulcans in the head which have been widened and reinforced with brass tubes. which are double the normal diameter of normal vulcans. * Gunblade bits :6 gunblade bits again taken from the QanT full saber which are stored on the Ginga's ring and act as plavsky particle capacitors (storing compressed particles). They can act as independent weapons, used in hand as small blades or pistols and combined to be used as a boomerang type weapon. But their main purpose is to charge the Starla Seer sword with particles for the 'Starlight Zankou' attack. System Features ;*Victoire Absorb System :Based on the Absorb Shield of the GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam. Several areas on the Ginga can open up to reveal absorb receptacles. By working in conjunction with the inherent beam manipulation abilities of the GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam, the Victoire system is enhanced to the point of being able to absorb not only massive beam shots, but to be able to deconstruct the plavsky constructed battlefield into base particles to absorb. ;*DG Cells :Several parts and pieces of the GF13-001NHII Master Gundam fill the hollows of the Ginga which registers in the Gunpla Battle system as possession of DG cells. This allows the GingaGazer to regenerate its limbs in battle. (although the real damage will show as soon as the battle ends) ;*Solar Conversion System :Using the same concept of the GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh Some of the major Blue areas on the Ginga are covered with flexible solar panels taken from solar science kits (mini solar cars etc). These absorb light from the artifical light of the battle system and converts the energy into plavsky particles ;*PlaRiser Particle Projection System :Having Enormous Particle capacity and Particle manipulation ability. The Ginga can project and control giant (mega size) constructs made from its stored particles. For example it can form giant hands to melee foes at distance, or shoot plavsky missiles. ;*PlaRizer Booster System :When the Ginga has its ring set like this. Using the ring as a focus, it can convert a massive amount of stored particles into thrust and reach incredible speeds. when using the system to increase agility it forms micro power gates along the thrusters of the rings. __FORCETOC__